In order to deter and prevent the theft of various hinged electronic items such as laptop computers and portable DVD players and the like from offices, houses and other establishments, various security devices and systems have been developed. One known security device comprises a bracket assembly that captures the laptop about its hinge and is fixedly attached to a table or other object to prevent movement of the hinged device. It is also known to use a cable that encircles the hinge in place of the brackets. While such devices may work, the brackets and cable are often cumbersome and are not aesthetically pleasing (e.g., for use in store displays). Furthermore, use of the bracket assemblies or known cables substantially prevents movement of the laptop. Accordingly, such devices are not favored by retailers and other business establishments who desire the product to be picked up and examined by potential purchasers, in as close to actual use conditions as possible.
It is also known to use a detector that is screwed into the video port, wherein an alarm goes off if anyone tries to unscrew the detector. However, it is desired to eliminate the need for having to screw a detector into the video port. Yet another known device utilized an electronic sensor that would go off if one tried to remove the cable from the hinged device. While these systems may work, they were not well received by the business community because they lacked a mechanical tether.
Additionally, it has been known to use a KENSINGTON® port that utilizes a security cable having a loop at one end such that, after the cable is wrapped about an object, the other end of the cable may pass through the loop and be attached to the KENSINGTON port on the computer. However, such systems permit the computers to be stolen by breaking off part of the computer about the KENSINGTON port, thereby leaving the laptop housing damaged, but not affecting the operability of the computer.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a security device capable of protecting against theft of a hinged electronic device, while permitting movement and use of the electronic device, and which addresses the problems with the prior systems and devices, without damaging the hinged device.